


Acadamy W

by WataruWatanabe



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Failed attempts at kisses, Mostly guy x guy, Multi, Rejection, Sex, Some Fluff, light hearted, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WataruWatanabe/pseuds/WataruWatanabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being humiliated by the nations of Hetalia one too many times, Noto-sama is ready to take revenge. To do so he goes to the academy foe nations with his partner in crime Yamato to get some pay back. He corners Rome, the bad touch trio, China, England, and Denmark and blackmail them into trying to get a kiss from someone to keep highly embarrassing pictures of them off the web. (Pro tip: they are humiliating and slightly illegal.) So the poor unfortunate souls set out to try and win the game or face a penalty worse than hell itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mischievous Noto-sama

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while now and I thought I should just start typing it out. So here it is guys! It's based off of the video on YouTube called "Oniisan Motto Ganbatte". If you've read the Hetalia manga, you will know who Noto-sama is. Those who don't, he and Yamato are cross over characters in Hetalia and he doesn't like the nations because they feel like they mock him.

It was the typical quiet day at Academy W (a bit of a misnomer considering it housed some of the loudest, rowdiest nations under the same roof) when there was trouble a stirring. Noto Kanazawa, or Noto-sama as he was known on the wanted list, had snuck into the academy with his henchman Yamato Mara in toe. They made there way quietly across the grounds towards the racket happening near the back of the school. Both ducked behind a tree to see what the commotion was about.

"Sh! Look!" Noto-sama whispered as he pointed to a large group of students. "Listen."

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, Prussia! Stop stealing the fake swords from the drama club!" England yelled, thick eyebrows so close together they almost touched.

Prussia gave Spain and France a smug smile before giving England a hard pat on the back.

"Don't worry, the awesome me isn't doing anything to break the little sissy swords." Prussia said smugly.

England damn near exploded.

"That's not the point you bloody git! You shouldn't be stealing them in the bloody first place!" England shrieked as he waved his hands to emphasize the point. "Stop stealing the bloody swords, or I swear on my queen I will have you punished!" Prussia scoffed.

"Like I'm afraid of you, Lord Eyebrows. What's the worst you're going to do? Sick your little imaginary friends on me?" Prussia said as he turned to fully face England.

"Oi! Leave my friends out of this! They have nothing to do with your idiocy!" England huffed as he took a step closer to Prussia, pushing up the long sleeves of his uniform.

"Oh, Lord Eyebrows wants to fight? Fine. I'll beat your little tight ass the same way I beat the aristoprat's in the Austrian Success and the Austro-Prussian war!" Prussia said as he took another step closer, invading England's space. "I hope you're ready to have your vital regions invaded."

"Aiyah! Stop this useless fighting or you both will get punished aru!" China exclaimed as he jumped in between the two nations.

England and Prussia glared at China, breathing heavily through their noses. They untensed their shoulders as China looked between the two, hoping that the stupid European countries would cool their heads. Then a low jovial guffaw resounded through the space. All the present nations turned their heads to see one of the deans, Rome, standing behind them.

"Now, now, children calm down. I know that you're all high strung and want to release your tensions in oh so passionate ways, but you must be calm." Rome said as he walked towards Prussia, England, and China. He put an arm the three, wide grin plastering his face. "However, I can tell you of a great way to exercise and get rid of stress at the same time if you're interested." Rome winked.

Around the group there were various reactions to the statement. China was looking flushed and slightly disgusted; England was red faced and agape; France was looking on with lecherous intent; Prussia looked interested and smiled a smug goofy grin while Spain looked contemplative.

Then, out of nowhere, a laugh, wicked and crazed, rang out in the field. The group turned to see a girl in a red school uniform and a boy standing in the open; the girl had a mischievous smile plastered to her face, partially hidden by her fingertips.

"If you all are so set on a fight, why don't you duke it out in my little challenge?" Noto-sama said as he looked around at the nations.

"Little challenge?" Prussia grunted, a maniacal gleam forming in his eyes. "What type of challenge?"

"Noto-sama's kiss challenge." Yamato answered.

"Kiss challenge?!" Rome asked, his eyebrows shooting upwards. 

Behind him there was another variance. Prussia looked excited as did France. Spain was smiling like an idiot while China blushed. England was flushed and looked as though he wanted to play. Denmark, who just so happened to be walking by, stopped to listen, his interest peaked.

"Yes. You have to ask someone for a kiss. If they give you one, you will be exempt from the penalty." Noto-sama answered with the same trouble inducing grin.

"Penalty?" Denmark asked from the back, startling the nations.

"Oh yes. If you don't get a kiss, I will be posting compromising pictures of all of you. Very highly embarrassing pictures." Noto-sama said with a wicked grin.

"Who says we have to play this little idiotic game?" England asked, his eyebrows drawn pertly together. Noto-sama cackled.

"Then the pictures still end up on the web if you don't play. In fact, more will be posted if you don't play instead of actually playing." Yamato said as Noto-sama pointed to the nations.

"The only way to win is to get a kiss! Now who's ready to start?!" Noto-sama exclaimed with too much enthusiasm.

All the student nations looked to Rome for his word. Rome looked around and nodded once, his goofy smile plastering his face.

"We're ready!" he shouted.

Everyone but China and England looked happy about it. Both of them stood looking stupefied at the fact one of their authority figures was allowing someone to do this. For Pete sake, this people didn't even go here!

"Oh bloody hell. I guess were stuck doing this idiotic challenge." England mumbled under his breath as he went off in search of someone to get this stupid game over with.

Once all the nations had gone off in search of someone, Noto-sama turned to Yamato. 

"This will be the best payback ever! Not one of them is going to win, and they will all be screwed for what they did on Christmas! It's perfect." Noto-sama cackled.

"Yes, yes. You'll get back at them for having a happy Christmas. You'll ruin their day for getting you thrown in jail on account of lewd activities. They'll rue the day they messed with you." Yamato sighed. He wished that Noto would just let it go, but that wasn't in his nature.


	2. Denmark and the Nordics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denmark tries to get a kiss but hilariously fails- for now. But he sets off an event that will come out in his favor.

"Right! All I need to do is get a kiss. That'll be easy; one of the other Nordics will help me." Denmark laughed as he walked down the halls of Academy W. 

He went to the club room and opened the door, only to find no one was there.

"Hm. That's strange. Normally one of 'em is in there." Denmark closed the door and leaned against it, arms crossed in thought. "Where would they be if they ain't there?"

He closed his eyes and titled his head down, thinking with his brow scrunched. He stay like that for a few minutes, trying to figure out where in Helvede they could have gone. Then it hit him.

"They must be on their way to the dorms!" Denmark shouted happily as he raced off towards the dorms.

Sure enough, he found his friends on the way. They were in the hallway before their rooms, talking a little as they made their way to their separate, but close, rooms. 

"Guys!" Denmark shouted as he gave them an excited wave. They turned to him and Norway groaned. The others looked annoyed to have Denmark back with them- well except Finland who was too polite to be rude to him.

"Great, loudmouth anko is back." The comment went unnoticed by Denmark as he wait straight on with his story.

"I have to do a challenge, so, Sverige, help me out."

" 'M?" Sweden grunted as he looked annoyedly at the loud Dane.

The other Nordics turned away, minus Finland who was looking baffled, leaving Sweden on his own. Sweden looked back and glowered at them with annoyance.

"Kiss me!" the Dane shouted while giving an enthusiastic point to his wide smile. Sweden felt the overwhelming urge to punch the man before him in the face.

"No." Sweden said with a glare as he turned away. Denmark laughed, letting the rejection roll off him, and moved to his next victim.

"Ice!" Denmark shouted. Iceland turned, not having heard what Sví had been asked.

"What?" Iceland asked as the Dane approached him.

"Why don't ya give me a kiss?" Denmark asked with a smile and a point, less enthusiastic as the the first time but still annoyingly radiant.

"No. Not ever." Iceland said outright, and Denmark felt his enthusiasm wane. For the first time in a long time the Dane was losing his perpetual joviality.

"Norge? Ki..."Denmark asked when he looked towards his best bud, sad questioning look on his face. 

In the next moment he felt dread spread its tangled fingers over him. Norway had an even icier glare than normal on, his ogre behind him. Denmark turned away, his spirit crushed by the heartlessness of his friends.

"Ya guys are all so mean." he mumbled as he sank into a squat, hiding his face in his arms. 

Sweden, Norway, and Iceland all turned their backs, believing the idiot was a lost cause.

"Don't worry, Ice, he won't touch ya." Norway told his brother as he patted him on the back. Iceland rolled his eyes.

"I don't need you to protect me all the time, Norge."

"Big brother." Norway put in.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Big brother." Norway said as he leaned closer to his little brother.

"Stop it. I have no idea what you mean."

"Big sister." Iceland looked at his brother, his face flushed with annoyance.

"You're not making any sense!"

While Iceland and Norway descended into a brotherly squabble, (well more like Iceland was being teased and getting embarrassed) Sweden ignored them, looking back to see what Finland was doing.Finland looked from his friends to Denmark, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to leave Denmark so sad, but he wasn't entirely sure if it was okay to try to comfort him. After a few moments of indecision, Finland went over to Denmark.

"Ta-san? Are you okay?" Finland asked softly as he placed his hand on Denmark's back.

Denmark looked up with slightly watery eyes to Finland's kind smile. Then an idea struck him as he looked at Finland's pink lips. 'I can still get a kiss from Fin!' he thought excitedly as he smiled. Denmark felt himself flush slihhtly at how soft Fin's lips looked.Finland looked confused, smile still on his face until Denmark leapt for him.

"Ohyaa!"Finland gave a looked of shocked fear as Denmark tried to grab him. 

Then a pair of strong hands grabbed him under his armpits and moved him away from Denmark. He was pulled into the air, watching as Denmark missed grabbing him, then had his head pushed to the floor by Sweden. Denmark laid sprawled, his arm slightly reaching up and his fingers twitching as Sweden kept his foot on his head.

"D'nt t'uch m' wife." Sweden said, and Finland felt a little twinge of exasperation and stupor at the way things turned out.

"Su-san, can you put me down?" Finland asked as he hung in the air,blushing a little when Sweden turned to look at him.

"M'm," Sweden grunted as he let Finland down gently.

Meanwhile, two people were brewing about the events.

"Did you see that! He's most definitely lost!" Noto-sama whispered excitedly from his hiding spot.

"He most certainly has." Yamato agreed, feeling slightly sorry for the fate that was to await Denmark.

"I can't wait to see how the other ones work out." Noto-sama whispered wickedly as he slunk off to observe the next person. 'This is working surprisingly well for one of Noto-sama's plan,' Yamato thought as he followed, wonder what would be the next nation they watched.

Norway, on the other hand, was seething on the inside. 'Where the hell does anko get off on asking other people to kiss him? Much less in public, that idiot. He's going to need to be punished.' Norway thought as he slipped into the room he and Denmark shared, his face the same deadpan as normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear any feedback on this. Anyway, thanks for reading. Luv ya guys


	3. England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Iggy.

"Bloody hell." England sighed as he walked through the halls, searching for one of his colonies to kiss. "I don't know why the dean let the tart have her way. It's so immoral to play a game like this. What was Mr. Rome thinking anyway." England let out another sigh.

He continued to roam the halls, but he had no luck in finding someone suitable to kiss.He rounded a corner and much to his surprise he saw America and his brother, Canada. 'Righty-o, England, all you've got to do is ask for a snog. Nice and simple. Just ask and be done.' he thought as he straightened his tie before walking closer to the pair.

"America! Canada!" England called walking briskly over until the be-speckled boys turned to look at him. He slowed down, nervousness over taking him.

"England? What do you want dude?" America asked with his stupid smile plastering his face. England felt himself blush. 'Bloody hell.' England thought.

"England?" Canada asked in his quiet voice.

"Would ...wo... would you give ..." England stuttered, looking down at the ground. 'This isn't as simple as I thought.' He grew more nervous as both America and Canada looked at him, their stares increasingly more curious. "Wouldyougivemeasnog?" England asked in a rush.

While England had been having trouble asking, Sealand had come along, observing from the sidelines. His thick brows furrowed together as he looked between the three nations before him. 'Who would want to kiss jerk England?' he thought to himself, waiting to see what would happen.

America felt a vain pulse and his jovial mood shattered by annoyance. Canada looked slightly repulsed at the question.

"No. You're an idiot." America said as he looked at his former caretaker, wanting to beat his ass.

England felt his heart break at how cold his former colony was being. It broke even more when he heard the soft spoken voice of Canada rejecting him.

"I don't want to give you a kiss." Canada quietly said as his bear looked up at him.

"Who are you?" Kumojiro asked with a tilt of his head.

"I'm Canada." Canada answered in  
an exasperated voice. Then England's heart cracked when he heard bright laughter.

"Silly jerk England. Who would want to kiss you?" Sealand said with a childish laugh, lighthearted but it was like a knife to England.

England bowed his head, feeling indigent tears start to form, and he sighed resignedly. It was apparently no different from when he was in splendid isolation. He had not one friend.

England turned to leave, heavy hearted as his three children looked after him.

"Ha! Jerk England got what he deserves for not recognizing Sea-kun." Sealand said happily as he skipped off in search of Latvia and Wy to tell them the news.

Canada looked at America then to the retreating back of England.

"Do you think we were too harsh?" Canada asked, worried about England's behavior.

"Nah," America said as he brushed the idea away with his hand. "He'll get over it. Just give him some time, dude, and he'll be back to trying to give me his scones." America told him, still slightly annoyed at the audacity of England. 

Canada nodded, still not completely convinced, but he decided to let it go. He said goodbye and left, leaving America to go his own way. America started walking when a girl in a red school uniform jumped out before him.

"If someone asked to kiss me for no reason, I'd want them to pay." the girl said. America cocked his head to the side and looked at her.

"Huh?" he asked, unsure of what she was talking about.

"Well, I would be a hero and keep other people from having the same thing happen to them." she said as she left just as suddenly as she came.

America looked back at her and continued walking, thinking of what she said.

Noto-sama looked out from behind the wall, giggling evilly.

"Look at that! I'm sure England's going to get another penalty." Noto-sama said. Yamato sighed.

"You're probably right," he agreed.

While this transpired, England was sitting in the basement crying.

"Where did I go wrong? How did I raised them to be like that?! Especially America! What's his problem? If it wasn't for me he would still be the frog's lackey!" England sobbed as he felt a gentle nudge to his head. He looked up and saw a unicorn. He felt another pat to his head and looked up to see three fairies and flying mint bunny. "Oh! Are you guys here to cheer me up?" England asked as he dried his tears. The unicorn nuzzled his face. "Oh stop that it tickles!" England laughed as the fairies and mint bunny joined in. "Oh, oh! Hahaha! Guys stop it. It tickles!" England laughed on the floor, his mood lifting. 

The door to the basement opened, and Romania walked into the Magic club's room. He took one look at England and left, feeling that it was best to give him privacy with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I would love to hear any comments you have on this. This is the first long silly piece I've written, so I would appreciate comments

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Would love to hear you're thoughts and comments on it! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
